Falling For You
by Yuuyami Kitsune
Summary: Shin looks for reconsilition with other women, but finds it in his own home. Major Shuu OOC-ness, Ryo/Shu, Seiji/Touma, later Touma/Shin STORY COMPLETED
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer - I don't own any of the anime characters mentioned in this story, but I own my original characters. Also, the lyrics are from La'Cryma Christi's "Lhasa de Sela" and I don't own it   
  
Author's Note - This is my first story on fanfiction.net and also my first yaoi, so please be gentle with reviewing.. if you review at all. Big thanks to Tsukiyo Hoshi for being my Beta reader, and helping with the title ^^   
  
Warnings - Major Shuu OOC-ness (or is it...?).. and that's about all, so far.   
  
Falling For You  
  
Yuuyami Kitsune  
  
Chapter One   
  
Shin Mouri awoke to the blaring scream of his alarm clock. He sat up groggily and shut it off. He stood up and stretched, then headed to the kitchen. He began cooking scrambled eggs and bacon for everyone in the house, where all were alseep except for himself.   
  
As he let the bacon begin to fizzle, he went over to his CD player that he kept on the counter. He turned on a CD of his favorite band, La'Cryma Christi, and began to sing along as he cooked.   
  
"Sayonara, furidashita ame ga, kokoro...." he sang, going along with the lyrics of Lhasa.   
  
He then turned, remembering the full body mirror that was kept to where he could see himself while cooking. He smiled to the reflection, then began to act like Taka, the lead singer of La'Cryma Christi, singing Lhasa. He bent at the knees, used his spatula as a microphone, and used his other arm to sway around, flailing about.   
  
As he stood there, clad in plaid pajama pants and a white t-shirt with the british flag on the front, his auburn hair ruffled and unkept fomr sleeping, singing and dancing ot the music, Touma, who just appeared in the hallway, had to laugh.   
  
Shin jumped in suprise, then continued to cook quickly. Touma gave him a smile and clapped.   
  
Shin grinned, "You know, most people have to pay to see that."   
  
"Really? I thought you would have to pay them." Touma said with a smirk.   
  
"Har Har. You should really get into stand-up comedy. I would love to see people fling rotton vegetables at you." Shin remarked, making two plates and setting them at the table.   
  
He then got two glasses out, and poured chocolate milk into them both.   
  
They sat together, and began to eat breakfast. "So," Touma began, "How was last nights date?"   
  
Shin gets a flashback as he remembers his date from the night before :   
  
In a smoky bar, Shin waits at a table to meet Yolanda, a blind date he was set up on by Ryo. Ryo had told Shin that he had told his student at his dojo, Yolanda, about him, and she seemed interested. After much debating, Ryo talked Shin into a blind date. Needless to say, the date went sour after Yolanda said the infamous words : "Fish are disgusting." Not to mention that her ditzy attitude and twitch in her left eye didn't force Shin to put her on his "No" list.   
  
"Uh......not too well." Shin told Touma between bites of bacon.   
  
Touma dropped his fork. "Your'e kidding!"   
  
Shin noticed that when Touma gets heightend emotion, his New York accent intensified.   
  
"Shin, that's the fourth girl this week! Are you ever going to find someone?" he said with an exasperated sigh.   
  
"Since when is there a due date on having a soulmate? As I told you guys earlier this week, I don't think I'm ready to go back into the dating scene."   
  
Touma rolled his eyes to Shin's response. "You're never going to get over Ami if you get so afraid to be rejected again that you don't give anyone else a chance!"   
  
Shin let out a sigh. "I know, but I still need some time before I start back up again."   
  
Touma looked like he was about to say something else, but was interrupted by the yawning of Shuu, standing in front of the two in a royal purple robe with pink roses all over. "Hey, you guys, any breakfast left?"   
  
Shin smiled at the more feminine of the Ronins, mainly since he gave him a way out of the conversation. "Sure, Shuu. Right over there."   
  
After Shuu grabbed his plate, Ryo and Seiji both come in, grabbing thier breakfast. That was when Shin noticed that Seiji and Touma have the same night-clothes; green pajama pants and dark blue t-shirts. Ryo, unfortunately, didnt like the idea of night-clothes. Fortunately, though, he did decide to put on a pair of polka-dot boxers before heading down to the breakfast table.   
  
When everyone was seated at the table, Ryo looked everyone over. "Well, what are everyone's plans for today?"   
  
Shuu began. "I'm just heading to the library until time for work."Shuu was a janitor at a company's office complex.   
  
Seiji was next. "After breakfast I'm just heading out." Seiji was working at the local museum.   
  
Touma turned to Shin and back to Ryo. "Shin and I are off job hunting." Shin and Touma are both unemployed.   
  
Ryo smiled. "All right. How about if we all meet at my dojo at five o'clock, then go to Charlie's?"   
  
There were happy nods from everyone around the table except for Shin, who was personally tired of being dragged to a gay bar so often.   
  
When everyone was done eating, they all went to get dressed. Touma turned to Shin with a smile and said, "Meet me in the living room in forty-five minutes, and be ready to find the career for you!"   
  
Shin rolled his eyes at Toumas over-enthusiasm, and went to get dressed for another day of scouring the towns for decent jobs.   
  
Author's Note - Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, sorry it was so short! Please review! Many thanks! 


	2. Chapter 2

AN: dang, I didn't know it was this short! I'll go attempt and 3 soon.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own no anime characters in this story. The rest is mine.  
  
II  
  
Shin stood waiting for Touma to come down the stairs. He stood there in light blue tennis shoes, blue jeans, and a white shirt with Taka of La'Cryma Christi on the front, the band name on the back. Shin checked his watch. Everyone else had left Touma and Shin there 45 minuetes ago, and Touma was still upstairs. Shin couldn't wait any longer. He walked up the stairs, fuming about how long it took his cerulean-haired friend to get ready. He stopped at Touma's door, the room he shared with Seiji. Shin has been nervous about opening this door, after one night seeing what was keeping Touma and Seiji from coming down to see a movie. Shin had gone up to check, and came back down seeing sights that he felt was not worth being early for the movies. Right as he was about to knock, Touma opened the door, a big smile on his face. " I have good news." He grabbed Shin's arm and looked at his watch. "Why didn't you tell me we were running late?! Come on, I'll give you the news on the way out. I drive."   
  
  
  
The two hopped into Touma's car, a Mini Cooper with the British flag on it. "Have I told you," Shin said with a smile, "that I love this car?" Touma grinned, then sped out of the driveway. "Ok, now for the good news." Touma began. "I found you someone." A very audible groan was emitted by Shin. "Now, don't give me that look! The only way you are ever getting over Ami is to find someone new! Now, this person is really nice, Seiji met her in the museum. He called and told me she was perfect for you. That's why i took so long. She's going to meet you at the movies tonight at 6:30." "She WHAT?!" Shin exclaimed. "I set up your date, because I knew you would never go through with it." Shin sighed. Touma knew him well, there was no denying that. But was he right about having to date to forget about Ami? Shin wasn't so sure. But, he had been in enough arguments with Touma about things like this to know the resistance was futile. He sighed. "All right. I'll see her tonight at 6:30. Can I at least know the name of this girl I've been paired off with?" Touma smiled. "Jo." Shin gave him a strange look. "I think you might have me mixed up with Ryo. I'm the straight one." Touma laughed. "No, it's a girl. Her name is Jo. Look at it this way, you won't have to go to Charlies tonight." Shin sat back and turned up the La'Cryma Christi cd in the cd player. There was one good mark for a suprise date tonight.  
  
EAN: Well, that's the chapter of 2. 2 short that is!!! *hurts himself for that bad joke* Okies, I'll get chap. 3 up and running soon. 


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Chapter Three is here! It's slightly longer than chapter two, so enjoy!  
  
III  
  
"You're joking, right?" The normal answer Shin got when he applied for a job as a chef at a restaurant. "You have no experience on your resumé except 'Currently cooking for a house of five.' That's not experience, that's a mother's job!" The restaurant owner at an Italian Cuisine close to Shin's home. "Well," Shin said after a moment of thinking. "They keep having me cook for them, doesn't that show how good I am?" The owner gave him a look, then roared with much more laughter than needed (which is what I hope you readers are doing, by the way!) Shin gave him a desperate look, and decided to give it up. He walked out of the restaurant, to see Touma standing there, the same look on his face. "No luck for you, eh?" Touma asked his friend of the british quality. "No, you?" Shin said with a sigh. "None. At. All." his friend confessed. They had been job hunting for hours on end, with no sign of anything of the blue, white, or even collarless variety. They got in Touma's car, when he checked his watch. "Damn! It's almost time for your date, dude!" He then sped off in the direction of the movie theatre.  
  
  
  
Shin wasn't looking forward to this, and the fact that he wasn't even givin time to prepare didn't make the legion of butterflies in his stomach any smaller. They screeched to a halt in front of the theatre, and touma had to push Shin out of hte car with his feet, then he gave him a wink, and sped off. He turned around, and saw his, date, Jo." Pale skin, dulled over brown eyes, short blonde hair. She was wearing a white tank top with blue jean shorts, and knee high socks, with hiking boots. She was smacking on gum LOUDLY. "You Shawn Moory?" she asked. "Uh, no, I'm Shin. Shin Mouri." "Oh." was her answer. "Well, that's what I meant, lets go." She grabbed his wrist and pulled him to the ticket line, where she bought 2 tickets for "The Martian Under My Closet" a "comedy" that Shin's most trusted film critic had warned that when it was done, you will have to spend a period of 3 months in a library to recover all of the intelligence you would loose from viewing this film, if you could call it that.  
  
"Hmmm, forceful, rude, and terrible tast, this will be a great date" Shin thought to himself. Before they went in, Shin was told to buy them popcorn and two sodas at the concession stand. That was the fateful moment when Jo saw the back of his shirt, the words La'Cryma Christi. "Oh. Mah. Gawd. You LIKE them?!" after this, she decided to laugh. "Those bozoes are the worst band in the history of music! K, honey, lets go watch the flick." Shin's eye was twitching while storming out of the theatre, walking in the direction that Touma's car had sped off in, to Charlie's. "A night in a gay bar being hit on the entire time is damn well better than an evening with a premenstral sea cow who has no taste in music." Shin told himself as he trudged down the sidewalk.  
  
EAN: Well, that's chapter three for you! Four shall be up soon. 


	4. Chapter 4

AN: *sheepish grin* uh... You guys remember the whole Shuu-OOC-ness? Well, this is where it begins...  
  
IV  
  
As soon as Shin walked into the bar, he could hear hushed words, most of them saying "The Five." Shin, Touma, Seiji, Ryo, and Shu had been know as 'The Five' ever since they started coming into the bar. The bars walls were a bright lime green, and the floor was black, with little white marks and dashes eveywhere, to make it look like outer space. Shin walked over to the booth he and his friends normally took, and sat down. "Seiji, do me a favor and never find me a girl again." He said, rubbing his eyes. Then, he look across the table to see who he was sitting with. Two men that he has never seen before were making out wildly. Needless to say, Shin slipped out of the booth as quickly as he had sat down. He looked throug the bar, crowded with men, until he spotted a well built woman in a black silk dress. He walked over, and when he was behind her, he flatly commented, "How are you doing, Shuu?"   
  
The woman turned around, and he saw the face of his friend Shuu, plastered with make up. Shin sighed. He could spot Shuu in this place from a mile away. He was the only crossdresser in the whole bar. "Shin? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at the movies?" "Things didn't go well." Shin answered flatly. He saw the rest of his friends sitting at a booth. he sat down with them, ordered a drink, and prepared himself for the rants he was about to get. Touma just sighed, and Sieji looked at Shin. "Why didn't things work out? I thought she was perfect for you." Shin sighed. "There were...differences. We aren't the same.Wouldn't have worked out. The only person who I actually had a chance with being happy with was..." Shuu then cut him off. "If you say Ami, I'm going to go find the nearest drunk guy and send him your way." Shin decided not to open his mouth. "That's your problem, Shin." Ryo decided to add his input. "You are looking for love, a soulmate, a romatic princess so you can sweep her off your feet. Don't look for a soulmate, look for a roommate." He gave Shin a wink. Everytime Ryo gives him advice, it always made him uncomfortable. Touma gave his british friend a look, and added, "I don't agree with you, Ryo. I know how Shin is looking at this, and I agree with him. Life is better when you are sharing it with one you truly love." Ryo laughed, as the beer he was drinking was apparently taking effect. "Right then, Tou. You help Shin find a soulmate. I'll help him find a good time with blonde hair." Kento began laughing hard, which gave Touma a chance to signal to Shin to follow him out of the bar.   
  
When they were out of the bar, they began to walk down the street. "I'm really sorry, Shin. If it weren't for me, you wouldnt have had to put up with that tonight." Shin hated it when Touma felt guilty, they were best friends. "No, it's ok. It's not your fault the bloody woman was nothing more than a bugger." Touma laughed. As they were walking, after Shin made his rather british statement, they heard a voice behind them. "Shin? Is that you? Oh my God, it is! How have you been? Oh, it's been so long!" Shin was shocked to see Michiru Kaiou, an old friend of Shin's, who he met thorugh his relationship with Ami. "Michiru!" Shin exclaimed excitedly. he and Michiru always got along well, with the common interests of swimming often and fish. They hugged and exchanged words between friends, with Touma waiting politely.   
  
"I knew it was you! I could pick up your accent a mile away!" she said, poking Shin jokingly. Shin laughed and shot back. "Speaking of picking up things, I should have picked up your scnet of chlorine! Just got done swimming?" She smiled. "You know me, the waves are always calling." Shin gave her a smirk. "Waves call you in a pool?" She made a mocking face. "You know what i mean!" Around this time, Shin remembered his cerulean haired friend. "Bloody hell! Touma, I'm sorry!" Touma smiled, "No, don't worry about it. Nice to see you again, Michiru." Michiru smiled at him "Right back to you, Tou. Oh, Shin, it was nice to see you again. I'm was thinking about having coffee tomorrow, what do you think? Coffee and maybe even letting those pool waves call?" Shin grinned. " I would be delighted!" She smiled to him. "Great! Meet you at that coffee shop you were always ranting about at noon. See you then!" They exchanged hugs, then Michiru walked off. Shin grinned, and turned to Touma, who just smiled. "What?" the brit asked. "Nothing, nothing at all." Touma said, walking off. Of course, Shin knew what he was getting at. They both knew that Shin had a crush on Michiru for quite a while. And Touma figured this was the chance for Shin to get over Ami. "Who knows?" Shin thought to himself. "Maybe this is my chance."  
  
EAN: By the way, If no one has noticed yet, Ami is Sailor Mercury from the Sailor Moon show, and this Michiru is Sailor Neptune. ^^ Just lettin' ya know. Chapter Five should be up and running soon. 


	5. Chapter 5

AN: If you have noticed, I have posted a chapter close to once a day or so. That's cause these are all chapters I wrote before I had an account. This is the last of my completed chapters. Don't worry, I'm going to stay up all night tonight and write write write! Btw, this is when it gets kinda sad, kinda sweet. *sniffles*  
  
V  
  
"Can I ask you a question?" Shin said after the third cup of coffee. "Of course." Michiru answered. Shin sighed. "Now, you've been friends with Ami for quite a while. Maybe you can tell me while she cut me and her off?" Michiru took a sip and let out a depressed sigh. "Actually, it is kind of my fault. See, Shin, I'm sorry to be the one to tell you, but you really should know. You weren't the only 'soulmate' she had." Michiru gave her a dazed look. "I'm sorry, Shin. She was cheating on you. As soon as I found out, I told her that she had to either end her relationship with you, or the other guy. She chose him. I...I feel like it's my fault. I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?"  
  
Shin was still a little shocked, and he felt a tear fall from his eye. "Please, Michiru. None of this is your fault. You did the right thing. You are a true friend. But, If you don't mind, I must take a rain check on the swimming invite, I do hope you understand." Michiru smiled. "Of course, just call when the waves call." They stood up and embraced, then went their seperate ways. Shin was feeling crushed. He thought he and Ami truly had something special, but know he finds out that she had something special with others than him. He needed to get away. He needed a place to go. He couldn't go home, he'd have to confront all the questions there. He had to go somewhere where he could be alone, no one talking to him. 'Bar.' was the only word in his mind. He needed to get something to drink that was a little stronger than coffee. He walked into Charlie's, the only bar he could think of. As he walked into the dark room, he took a stool at the bar. "Aah, Shin. What are you doin' here without any of your firends who actually are into guys?" Charlie, the bar's owner, said jokingly. He had been a fan of 'The Five', and was a good firned to all of them. He was tall, slender, with short, messy, blonde hair and fierce golden eyes, which reminded Shin of a lion. "I've ran into some particularly bad news, Charles. Give me some bourbon, please." Charlie nodded, and poured his drink. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked, concern in his voice. Shin smiled sadly. "No, but thank you anyway." Charlie looked at him for a while, then began to walk away.  
  
"You know what bothers me?" Shin began. "That she didn't even have the guts to tell me. She just went on, not a care in the world. Didn't even give me a thought." The more alcohol in his system, the more and more he ranted, and the more his accent became noticable. Charlie got to where he couldn't understand him. "Uh, one moment, Shin, lemme go get someone." Shin watched him leave, confused. He shrugged it off, and began singing, for the alcohol had taken him over, because of his low tolerance level. "Should all our crimes......and stay forgot and never...brought to light! Should all our crimes stay forgot in the days of Auld Lang Syne!!" he began to sing loudly and very, well, british. "Shin! are you all right?" Shin spun around to see Touma, but just for a second before he fell off the stool. He stood up, grinning cheerfully. "Tou, what are you doin' here?" Touma frowned. "I'm jobless, remember? I come here to wait for everyone to get back. Now, tell me what's wrong? You haven't gotten drunk like this since you and Ami called it quits." Shin looked his friend in the eye. "The last time i got drunk, I didn't know why." Touma sighed, paid Charlie for Shin's drinks, and led Shin out to his car.  
  
"You want to tell me what happened?" Touma asked when they were in the car and on their way home. Shin looked forward, with a sad expression on his face, and turned away from his cerlulean-haired friend. Touma took on a look of concern, and instead of driving home, took Shin down to the coast, where he and Shin go when they just want to hang out while everyone else is off at work. He parked the car, got out, and sat on the hood. Shin looked up, cleaned his face of the tears he had shed, and joined Touma on the hood. Touma sighed. " I think the last itme we came out here was when you and Ami broke up." He looked to his friend. "Is this about the same thing?" He was answered by silence. He pleaded wiht his words. "Please, Shin, let me know what's wrong. I want to help." Shin knew there was no point in not talking to him, Touma was the only one in his life who still cared, who wanted to help. Touma was his best friend, and he had faith that if he were to find reconciliation within anyone, it would be him. "I found out why Ami left me today." He began. "Michiru told me that she was cheating on me."  
  
He could feel Touma shift weight on the hood of the car, something he does when he can't think of anyhting to say or is surprised. "Oh, Shin." he said with a look of pity on his face. He put his hand on Shin's shoulder. "I- I can't believe it. I am so sorry." Shin patted his hand, "Don't be. It wasn't your fault." "No, it wasn't, but it is my fault that I can't help my best friend in his time of need." Shin smiled sadly. "Look at it this way, you are more of a help than Ami was ever." Suddenly, something dawned on him. "Come to think of it, she was never really a help in anything!" Touma gave him a confused look. "What am I doing here?" Shin exclaimed more to himself than to he friend. "I'm shedding tears for a dirty bugger who didn't even have the decency to tell me that she was a backstabbing whore! What kind of a world do you live in?!"  
  
He stood up, and turned to Touma. "Oh, thank you! You've helped me realize that I shouldn't sit around wasting my time on Ami, thinking of what could've been, or why wasn't it like this, or whatever!" Shin grabbed a surprise Touma by the shoulders. "Remind me to give you a big kiss if I ever become gay!" He started to walk over to the car, when he fell down, taking a soon-to-be large nap after his bout with the bottle. Touma smiled, "You got it." he told his unconscious comrade as he picked him up and put him in the car, then got in himself and drove home.  
  
EAN:Awwwww, poor Shin!! Alas, what's running through Touma's head?? Chapter 6 up soon. 


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Hmm, yes. Chapter Six is up. It's kinda funny at the beginning, but then it kinda goes slow. I'll try to make Chapter 7 a lil better.  
  
VI  
  
Shin awoke with the largest headache he had had in years. He was in his bed, in a muscle shirt and his plaid boxers. He rolled around to try to fall asleep again, but was surpised when he rolled over and saw Touma laying next to him, smiling cooly. "Hello, Hunny Bun." Touma said with a smile. Shin sat up in bed so fast the his headache doubled. "Wha...What? Did, we uh...do...something that I should know about?" He said, his voice cracking from fear. Touma began laughing. Shin looked at him worridly. "Tou?" Touma leaned up on Shin. "Please," he said grinning, "Call me Bunny Hun." Shin's eye grew to the size of saucers, and Touma doubled over with more laughter. "Don't worry, sweetie. I won't tell anyone." Shin's eyes grew larger and his breaths became short. Touma laughed more as he stood up. "Don't worry, I'm just kidding. After you ranted about how you didn't care for Ami any more, you collapsed. I brought you home and put you to bed." He walked over to the door, opened it and started to walk out. Then he popped his head back in and smiled evilly. "Or did I?" He then shut the door to leave Shin in his room with his monster headache and monster paranoia. Shin got out of bed, and the Headache of Hell hit him so hard he almost fell back down into bed. He went to his drawer and pulled out his secret weapon; a bottle of Advil. He let out a sigh and downed a couple. He put on some old clothes and walked down the stairs.  
  
  
  
"It's about time you got up!" Ryo called from the dining room. Without Shin to cook breakfast, they had gone out to get breakfast biscuts from the local fast food restaurant. "You have gotten seven calls since last night!" Shuu said between bites of his bacon, egg, and cheese biscut. Shin gave them a surpirsed look. "Where are the messages?" Seiji pulled seven crumpled peices of paper out of his pocket. Shin snatched them and began to read through them:  
  
Michiru For Shin: Call me.  
  
Michiru For Shin: Just seeing if you were ok.  
  
Michiru For Shin: I just wanted to see when you wanted to use that raincheck on the pool.  
  
Michiru For Shin: Just to see if you were home yet.  
  
Michiru For Shin: Do you want to talk about what happened?  
  
Michiru For Shin: Call me as soon as you get home, please.  
  
Michiru For Shin: If anyone answers besides me, jsut act like it was a wrong number, and I'll call you back.  
  
Touma peeked over Shin's shoulder and smirked. "Well, looks like someone has someone else to call, ne?" His smirked disappeared to a face of concern. "You are going to call her back, aren't you?" Shin smirked. Touma had always thought that Michiru was perfect for Shin. Now it was Shin's turn to play with his blue-haired friend. He sighed. Oh, I don't know. I don't think I really want to..." This time, Touma's eyes went wide. "Why the hell not?!" Shin grinned. "Cause I found someone, remember, Bunny Hun?" Touma looked at him, astounded. "Aw, come on Shin, you know I was jsut kidding! Nothing happened between us!" Shin smiled. "Good, now that I know, I think I'll call Michiru back." He walked off to his room, where he grabbed his phone and dialed the number that was burned into his memory; the one that lets him talk to those who live at Ami's house, which includes Michiru. He had even made up a tune to saing while calling her, that matched with the tones of the numbers being pressed. He dailed the number, and waited while it wrang. It was picked up, and he heard the voice of his good friend, Michiru.  
  
"Hello?" he heard her say. "Yes, hello, Michiru? It's me, Shin." She let out a sigh. "Oh, Shin, I was worried after you left yesterday. Is everyhting all right?" Shin nodded, even though she couldn't see it. "Yeah, I'm all right. I just needed some time to get things together and put things into perspective. Everything is better, now. And I truly thank you for letting me know why Ami did what she did. It made it alot easier to let go and move on." He could pratically see her smile in his mind. "That's good. I'm proud of you." She said. "I was wondering if you would like to get together tonight for a movie?" Shin smiled. He was hoping she would ask somehting like that so he wouldn't have to take the risk of rejection. "I'd be glad to. I'll meet you infront of the theatre at 6:45?" Michiru said, "Yeah, that would be great! I'll see you tonight at 6:45. Bye." She hung up. Shin set his phone back, and checked his watch. He had plenty of time to get ready, but he might as well at least take a shower. He headed to the bathroom, daydreaming about what the night could hold instore for him.  
  
EAN: Yes, yes. Yet another chapter is done. There we go. I'll try to have another chapter up soon. 


	7. Chapter 7

VII  
  
Shin met Michiru at the movie theatre right on time. They walked in to the movies to see The Tranquility of The Tsunami, a romance that Shin's highly trusted movie critic gave very high marks. They went in, watched the movie together, came out with the exact ideas of it, hugged each other and parted ways. Shin was regretting that the evening had ended. He had really enjoyed himself that night for the first time in quite a while. It was a shame that the film was so short.   
  
  
  
When he got home, he found a note, written in Touma's scribbly handwriting.  
  
Shin.  
  
Went to Charlies with the guys. Tell me all about the date tomorrow morning!  
  
~Tou~  
  
Shin smiled. It was kind of nice not having to tell everyone about what happened right when he got home. He walked up to his room, sat on his bed for a while, debating whether he should call Michiru or not. He finally looked at the clock, and seeing how late it was, decided against it. He laid down on his bed, his head resting in his hands, looking at the ceiling with a smile on his face. He thought over the evening until he fell asleep.  
  
Shin woke up the next morning to his door knoking. He walked over and opened it, to see Touma. "Good morning. Now tell me about last night!" he said forcing his way inside shin's room, plopping himself on his bed. Shin sat down next him with a sigh. "Easy, I just woke up." Touma sighed and gave him a pleading look. Then the look disappeared and was replaced by a look of surprise. "I just realized..." He said, "We sigh alot." Shin laughed. Touma wasn't about to stop joking around, he'd make Shin laugh enough to tell him what he wants to know. "Sighing contest go!" Touma suddenly excalimed. Shin laughed and then started them off. Heavy breathing in. Heavy breathing out. Then it was Touma's turn. Heavy breathing in. Heavy breathing out.  
  
Meanwhile, down around the breakfast table where the menu called for leftover pizza, Ryo was wondering where Touma and Shin were. He decided to investigate, and headed upstairs.  
  
Heavy breathing in. Heavy breathing out. Again. Heavy breathing in. Heavy breathing out. And again. Heavy breathing in. Heavy breathing out. Once again. Heavy breathing in. Heavy breathing out. Heavy breathing in. Heavy breathing out. Just a few more. Heavy breathing in. Heavy breathing out. Heavy breathing in. Heavy breathing out. Heavy breathing in. Heavy breathing out....  
  
Ryo went up to Touma and Seiji's room. No one there. He began to walk further down the hall to Shin's room.  
  
Heavy breathing in. Heavy breathing out. Heavy breathing in. Heavy breathing out. Heavy breathing in. Heavy breathing out. This is the best contest after. Heavy breathing in. Heavy breathing out. Heavy breathing in. Heavy breathing out. Heavy breathing in. Heavy breathing out....  
  
  
  
Ryo walked to Shin's door. He put his ear to the door, so he didn't barge in on Shin sleeping or something. He was thinking he would hear snoring. Instead, he heard;  
  
Heavy breathing in. Heavy breathing out. Heavy breathing in. Heavy breathing out. Heavy breathing in. Heavy breathing out. Heavy breathing in. Heavy breathing out. Heavy breathing in. Heavy breathing out...  
  
Ryo's eyes widened. He could barely belive what he was hearing. He thought Shin was in to girls! But he knew that the two voices he heard....grunting...... was definately NOT male/female. He had heard enough to know the difference. But who could be with Shin? Who wasn't at the table---  
  
Ryo's eyes grew even wider. Shin and Touma?! Here?! Now?! What will Seiji say?! He couldn't take it any longer. He barged into the room and gasped when he saw ---  
  
A fully dressed Shin and fully dressed Touma sitting together on a bed, sighing to each other. They both turned perplexed looks to Ryo, as if to wonder why he opened the door with such a rush.  
  
Ryo had to think of something, fast. "I uhh... was wondering..."  
  
"Yes?" Shin asked in his proper british accent.  
  
"Uhhh, how's the job searching goin?"  
  
"Gah!" Touma exclaimed. "I completely forgot about me not having money! Come on, get bathed and dressed, and then we'll go job hunting." He and Ryo left to let Shin to get ready for a day of searching. 


	8. Chapter 8

VIII  
  
Touma drove while Shin sat in the passanger car of the blue-haired man's, looking at a map of thier city. "Here." Shin said, pointing at a northern part on the map. "We haven't looked here yet." As Shin sat in the car, he heard the little voice on the radio begin saying some magical words;  
  
"For all you La'Cryma Christi fans out there, we have something special for you." Shin turned the radio volume up just in time to hear the famous guitar note that starts off Touma's favorite LCC song, In Forest. Both of the two men's eyes went wide as they looked at each other with a big smile, turned the volume to the maximum level, rolled down the windows, and began to sing.  
  
"Garasu no meiro no naka de Anata wo tsutsumi konderu Utsuro na hitomi de  
  
Kiri to tomo ni!" Touma screamed out to the cars passing him. "Yubi no sukima wo surinuke Masshiro na toiki Yozora ni suwarete yuku yo Miageta boku no hitai ni Maiorita yuki ga Rasen wo egaki hajimeta!" Shin yelled to the school children crossing the road to go to school. They each turned to each other, and with huge grins, sang, "Garasu no meiro no naka de Anata wo tsutsumi konderu Utsuro na hitomi de Kiri to tomo ni!" As they drove on towards their destination, together they finished off the song. "Tokai kurashi ni tsukareta Anata no senaka wa Kodoku na jikan wo kataru Shiranai aida ni dekiteta Kanashimi no mizo wo Kono yukitotomo ni umeyou So... Daijyoubu Shizuka ni me wo tojite Ah... Daremo ga Ichiban taisetsu na hito nounmei to soi neshitai Sou kanjiteiru Garasu no meiro no naka de Anata wo tsutsumi konderu Utsuro na hitomi de Kiri to tomo ni Garasu no meiro no naka de Anata wo tsutsumi konderu Utsuro na hitomi de Kiri to tomo ni Garasu no meiro no naka de Anata wo tsutsumi konderu."  
  
They finished the song as soon as they parked in front of a diner, "The Cozmos". They walked into the restaurant and were greeted by an empty place, except for five girls working. Shin and Touma recognized them immediantly. Michiru, her roommate Haruka, their friends Rei and Makoto and.....  
  
  
  
"Ami..." Shin said, shocked. She turned to face him, with a blush. "Oh, Shin. How nice to see you. What brings you here?" she said, almost devoid of any emotion or concern in her voice.  
  
Then, Shin remembered what she had done, and anger began to set in. "Oh, not much." He said nonchalantly. "Who are you doing here?" She gave him a stunned expression. "Uh... what?" "Oh, I jsut figured you were meeting a boyfriend here. Or two. Maybe even three. By the way, just how many do you have now?" He blush went from embarrasment to anger. "Excuse me. but I don't think that's any of your business. And just for your information, I'm not here to meet anyone. I work here." "But you didn't answer my question." Shin continued, enjoying his time of getting things off of his chest. "How many boyfriends do you have?" "I said that's none of your business! God, apparently you haven't lost any of the thickness to your skull since when we last went out! I still have to tell you things twice!" "Hey! I don't think you should be talking, Ami!" Michiru came in to the argument. Ami turned her anger on her. "Oh, please! You defend him when I say something, but you don't do a damn thing when he's being rude to me!" "Well..." Haruka said thoughtfully. "I think you deserve whatever he has to say about you, after what you did to him." "Hey! Whose side are you on?!" Rei joined in the argument. "I don't think he has the right to come in here and harass one of us!" "What the hell are you talking about?" Makato added. " They didn't come into a private property, they came into a restaurant." Ami began to scream. "Well, make the choice! Either they leave and we put on a restraining order, or i quit!" She crossed her arms to show her stone hard stance on the subject. "Me too!" Rei said, standing next to her friend, crossing her arms in the same manner. Makoto, Michiru, and Haruka exchanged worried looks.  
  
"You can't do this!" Rei was screaming at the top of her lungs to the closed doors of the restaurant. Ami was sitting on the ground, crying. Rei yelled again. "If this is your decision, then we're moving out of the apartment!" She stormed over to her car, putting a crying Ami in it, then sped off.   
  
"Well," Michiru started. "Looks like we have an opening for two honest hard workers here." She looked around. "Hmmm....who could we get." "Hey," Haruka joined in. "How about those two guys standing there in the aisle? they look honest enough." "Well?" Makoto chimed in. "What do you think?" Shin turned to Touma and smiled. "You know what? I think we just might be able to help you out." 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : Don't own songs or characters. Except the random.. person...  
  
Author's Note :   
  
YK: Chapters 2-8 were different. All.. un-paragraph-ized.  
  
Hoshi: *glares* He updated the chapters before I could get ahold of 'em...  
  
YK: Wasn't me... . Or it was.. I don't remember...  
  
Hoshi: *sighs* Chapters 9 and 10 will be all nice-like and easier to read. Ooh, plus, they'll be spellchecked!  
  
YK: Nyah...  
  
IX  
  
" I wanna monkey!" a blonde girl with deep blue eyes kept calling to Touma. They had been working at Cozmos, and it's a birthday party.   
  
He was dressed as a clown, his hair frazzled and his clothes all strange color combinations. He had a green balloon in his hands, and he was frantically trying to twist and fold it into the form of a monkey, with no signs of success.   
  
Shin came over, also dressed as a clown, from serving drinks. "You need help?" he asked his straining friend.   
  
"No, I've almost got this thing--" POP! "...licked..."   
  
Shin attempted to stifle a laugh, with no avail.   
  
With eyes as wide as saucers, she gasped and said "...Mr. Munk Munk...." and Shin could see tears begin to well up.   
  
He grabbed another green balloon, blew it up, and folded it into the form of a monkey, drew on a face, and handed it to the girl.   
  
Her disposition changed in a heartbeat. "Mmmmmonkeh!" she said grabbing the balloon.   
  
Touma gave his friend a stare. "Just how do you know how to do that?"  
  
Shin smiled. "I was very bored as a child. Cooking and balloon animals, day after day.   
  
Touma sighed. "Maybe I needed more spare time when I was a kid." He then took over serving drinks, so Shin could finish up giving the children balloon animals.   
  
Touma came around to the girl who had given him trouble with the monkey, the blonde girl. "And what do you want to drink?" He asked in a sweet voice.   
  
The little girl thought for a while, then answered "Crystal Pepsi."   
  
Touma gave the girl a looks and thought to himself, "What the hell is Crystal Pepsi?" He looked at his tray. "Well, we don't have any of that." he told the tubular toddler. "How about some Mr. Pibb?"   
  
The little girl looked as if she was thinking, then she got out of her chair, looked up to Touma's smiling clown face, took in a deep breath, and--  
  
BAMF!  
  
She kicked Touma right in the middle of the shin.   
  
"Arrrrrrrrrrrrgh!" He yelped, jumping back. "What a little Fu-" before he could finish his thought, he saw the look on Shin's face. "-nny little girl." He was able to finish with a crooked smile.   
  
He sighed and thought to himself, "Why couldn't she kick Shin in the shin? It would've been more ironic. And what the hell is Crystal Pepsi?"  
  
After the party was over, the money was paid, the guests left, and everything was clean, Shin and Touma sat on the floor, leaning on each others back. They had gotten out of their clown costumes, and were dressed normally, Touma wearing blue jeans and a black shirt saying "POOF! Be Gone!" and Shin wearing blue jeans and a black shirt with a close-up of Taka, the lead singer of La'Cryma Christi, on the front. They were completely worn out, and it was only 11:30 in the morning.   
  
Michiru walked by and looked at the two guys whose energy had gone kapoot, gave them a grin, ran her hand through Shin's hair, and walked into the kitchen. Most of the girls had left to go buy things for the restaurant or run errands, but Michiru and Haruka had stayed with Shin and Touma.   
  
Shin smiled at the swinging door where Michiru had stood. "Do you think I should ask her?"  
  
Touma shifted, showing uncomfort.   
  
Shin realized that whenever he brought up Michiru to his friend, Touma got uncomfortable.   
  
He could feel Touma's back stretch as he shrugs. "Why not? You to have been going to movies, swimming, and just hanging out lately for quite a while. And you do have those 2 tickets to the La'Cryma Christi concert this weekend. Ask her out. Just her roommate is in there with her, and she probably thinks that you should, too."   
  
Shin got up, dusted himself off, and fixed his hair. He sighed, gave Touma a wink, and walked into the kitchen.   
  
He had expected to just see Michiru and Haruka talking. What he was a little more than just simple conversation. He walked out, shocked, crushed, but with a level of understanding.   
  
He thought to himself. "The woman I thought I loved left me for another man, I spent months looking for another special someone, to find a woman who I was crazy about, who just happens to be a lesbian. I have two ways to go. I can either attempt to 'de-gay' her, or just stay along, being 'just a friend'."   
  
Touma looked up at him with a smile that asked "Well? How'd it go?"   
  
Shin smiled and thought again. "If I live in a house of four homosexuals, what makes me think I could turn someone straight. I'll be just a friend. No, I'll be just a best friend."   
  
He walked over to Touma and offered him his hand to help him up. "Let's go, I think Michiru is busy." They walked out to Touma's car, and drove to their house.  
  
When they got in, They saw Shuu dressed in gray sweatpants and a white t-shirt, watching Eddie Izzard, a British stand-up comedian, who just happens to be a cross-dresser. "Ah, Shin! Come here, it's about to get to your favorite part!"  
  
"I wanted to say something fancy, but when I was thirteen," Eddie was saying. "All I could say was ' 'Ello, Sue! I gawt legs! Do you like......bread? I gawt a french loaf! BAMF!"   
  
Both Shin and Shuu broke into laughter. "Finally! Someone that is the gap between me and Shin!" Shuu exclaimed.   
  
Shin looked at him. "Well, he is British, but you do know he isn't gay, right?"   
  
Shuu's face went sad. "Let me dream."   
  
Shin smiled and patted Shuu on the shoulder.   
  
"Where's Seiji and Ryo?" Touma asked when he returned from looking through the house.   
  
"I think they said that they were going to Charlies for a while." Shuu answered.   
  
Touma gave him a surprised look. "At noon?"   
  
Shin shrugged. "Maybe they wanted to start Happy Hour early." 'Happy' Hour had two meanings at Charlies. T  
  
Touma nodded. "Maybe. Want to come with me to hang out over there?"   
  
"Sure." Shin answered. He rarely wanted to go to a gay bar, but today, he was feeling rather open to things, and decided to head out with his friend. They got in Touma's car and went to the bar.  
  
They got into Charlies, and walked into the bar, which wasn't that crowded.   
  
"I'm going to go to the restroom, I'll meet ya at the bar." Touma said.   
  
"All right." Shin answered, and went to wait at the bar. He was surprised to see Ryo behind it, talking with a young blonde. "Ryo? Where's Charles?"   
  
Ryo was surprised to see his auburn haired friend, and instantly fixed him his favorite drink, Coconut Rum and Dragonfruit Juice. "Hey, Shin, didn't think I'd see you here. Charlie is...around..."   
  
Shin gave him a puzzled look and turned around to wait for Touma. He was surprised when he was bumped into by his blue haired friend running out of the bar. Shin was instantly worried, and ran after his friend, who got in his car and sped away. He had to find out what was wrong with his best friend. So, he started walking in the direction the car sped off in. And as he walked, he thought of two things:  
  
What was wrong with Touma?  
  
And just what the hell is Crystal Pepsi? 


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note : Thank you all for reading and reviewing. It's a sad moment when a story ends, isn't it? Yes, that's right. This is the last chapter, but, if you like it enough and think it deserves a sequel, please review and let me know! I'd like to thank Tsukiyo Hoshi for being my beta-reader in those few chapters I updated without her permission *looks around* and I'd like to thank ... Taka and La'Cryma Christi for ROCKING! Now on to the last chapter of Falling For You!  
  
X  
  
Shin walked and walked and walked. He knew he wouldn't catch up to Touma, he just had to think of where he would go. He thought for a while, and finally figured it out.   
  
"Taxi!" He called out, waving his hand in the air. It took him a while to realize that there wasn't anyone driving on the road. So, he ran. As he ran, all the thoughts of Crystal Pepsi left his mind, and they were replaced with thoughts and memories of Touma.   
  
Touma had been his friend for a long time. His confidante. Touma had helped him so much, Shin wanted to repay that to him. Touma had always been there, before Ami, during, and after. His blue haired friend had been even a better person than the one he thought he loved.   
  
Then it struck him. It hit him so hard he almost fell down with surprise. He started running again, harder and faster. Because he had to find out what was wrong with Tou and how to help, and now he also had to tell him something. Something important.  
  
Touma drove to the spot where he had talked to Shin about Ami cheating on him. That night, he found Shin at Charlies, drunk. This afternoon, he had found Seiji, sober, but entangled with Charlie, the owner of the bar. He was crushed. He couldn't face anyone. Not even Shin, who he thought of as his best friend.   
  
He got out of his car and sat on his hood, much like he did with Shin that night. He sat there, alone, and cried. He couldn't believe the pain he had.   
  
"Well," he said to the air around him. "Now I know what Shin went through with Ami."  
  
"Not yet, you don't." the air behind him replied.   
  
Actually, Shin replied, trying to breathe in air. "See..." he said, between gasps. "I had someone to go through it with. I had you. The person that I ran three miles for to tell him something very important. And to find out what the problem was." Shin sat next to his friend on the hood.   
  
"Shin...." Touma said, sobbing. "Seiji was...." He couldn't even bring himself to say it. Touma broke down. He grabbed hold of Shin, crying.   
  
Shin nodded and put one arm around his crying comrade. "I know. It hurts. You've been cheated on. Like I have. But you'll find someone better. Someone who cares for you the same way you care for him. ...Like I have."   
  
Touma stopped crying long enough to look up into Shin's eyes. "....What?" he looked dazed, confused.   
  
Shin smiled lightly, closed his eyes, and held Touma's chin in his hand. He kissed him. It was a small, five second kiss.   
  
When the kiss was over, Touma looked up in surprise. "Shin?"   
  
Shin smiled, pushing the hair out of his eyes, and looked at the cerulean-haired man next to him. "That was the kiss I was supposed to give you if I became gay. And this one, is to let you know how I feel."   
  
The hand he had around Touma brought them closer together. The hand holding Touma's chin went behind the other's head, pulling their faces even closer together. Shin began the kiss. A kiss that was deeper, longer, and had much more meaning in it than its predecessor. It was as if every fiber in the two men's beings were pulled together into one form, one thought, one idea. In that one kiss, their entire bodies and thoughts passed the most important phrase possible to each other.  
  
I Love You.  
  
Three simple words, with such strong meaning, not even said, but developed well by the kiss between Shin and Touma.   
  
When they finished, they sat together, looking at the clouds over the ocean.   
  
Touma's head rested on Shin's shoulder, then he got up. "Come on, let's go home. I want to know what brought on this change." He said with a smile.   
  
Shin grinned and got off the top of the car. "What can I say? Living in a house of four homosexuals finally got to me, I guess."  
  
They got into the car, and began to drive off. When they reached a stop light, Shin had a thought.   
  
"How are we going to explain this to the other guys?"   
  
Touma smiled, leaned over, and kissed Shin.   
  
"I could really get used to this." Shin answered the kiss.   
  
The light turned green, and they drove to their home...and their future. 


End file.
